


Forgive Me Father - Cardinal Capaldi Fic

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Collections - Peter/You [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cardinal!Capaldi - Freeform, Confession smutt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been bad...I think it is time you meet Peter's inner Cardinal...(warnings...just...warning you....it's naughty.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father - Cardinal Capaldi Fic

A knock on the door woke peter from his whovain related dreams.  
"Ah fucking...YEAH?" He called at the door shuffling from the comfy hotel sheets to get on some jeans.

"Staff sir, you have a parcel." shouted the young service girl outside his door. 

"Alright, one sec darling" he mumbled looking to his boxers and socks on the chair and huffing before leaving them and tugged on his jeans then heading to the door.  
Opening it revealed a short dark haired woman holding a long brown costume box with a card on top.  
You blushed as he flashed a wicked grin, seeing her eyes roam over his shirtless form. "Thanks darling..." he winked as he took the box and you backed up suddenly very shy "N-no problem...s-sir..." you stuttered smoothing her shirt and nodding before walking away quickly trying to hide the darkening blush. 

He shut the door and lay the box on the bed snapping up the letter and tearing it open.  
He sighed, it was just after 8am and he needed his coffee before he would be willing to make any attempt on the box.

He scanned the short letter as he dialled room service.  
Oh. Seems the producers of The Musketeers had sent him a little 'congratulations/going to miss you' gift'. Huh.  
He tossed it on the dresser and tugging on his Bowie heroes t-shirt padded into the bathroom.

Coffee and breakfast over with, he sat back on the bed with his drafted episode scripts and flicked through the highlighted areas moffat had asked his opinion on.  
An hour later he nipped back into the bathroom for a quick shower, stepping out with a towel around his waist his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled open the box.  
Inside the layers of tissue paper lay a dark leather outfit.

But this outfit brought a smirk to his face. "Hello again...Cardinal" he sighed lifting the garment from its box.  
He ran his fingers lovingly down its rough cuts and frills, thumbing the gold buttons.  
It was a shame he couldn’t go back to that character now...he had enjoyed the whole villain style. Ah well. It was fun while it lasted.  
He stroked at the velvet breeches and codpiece before drying himself and pulling them on. 

One more time couldn't hurt. They'd just be packed away once he took them home anyway.  
"Should have married the lass who designed this..." he purred turning in the mirror to view himself in the leather garment.  
He loved the tiny creaks of his boots and the soft feel of the breeches on his skin.  
Not to mention the crotch space...why couldn't they make trousers like these today? It was hard for well-endowed men like him to find comfortable pants when fashion insisted on getting tighter.

He ran his fingers through his beard. He hadn’t bothered to shave the last week. Gattis had asked him to grow it out for a scene and well he had kept it whilst they were on the bank holiday break.  
He slipped into the bathroom and grabbed his shaver. He cut away the excess hair and cut it back to his cardinal combo. He grinned in the mirror. It suited him in an oddly attractive way.  
You left your room several minutes earlier to collect Peter for lunch; he had offered to take you, Jenna and Richard out to celebrate the Doctor Who experience opening. You dressed simply nothing over the top and knocked on the door.

He was just about to unbutton the coat when there was another knock on the door.  
He paused, should he answer like this? "Yeah?" He called cautiously.

He would remove it all if it was Steven, the man would spend an hour just blogging about how awesome it looked. 

"Hey Pete, it’s me" You call from outside. Oh right he was meeting you for lunch today. He glanced to the clock, it was just before twelve.  
He tutted and moved to open the door. He smirks at the look on your face.  
Oh. My. God. You’re lost for words. It wasn't as if you hadn’t seen The Musketeers but f*** if you had ever thought you would get to see him in costume in person.  
"Err... you ready?" You giggle admiring his outfit and the stash. Gosh your hormones now had to decide to go on a riot didn’t they?  
"Not yet honey, gimme ten yeah need to get this off like...come in though." He says opening the door and stepping back as you slip past.  
"I think you should keep it on...suits you..." you purred blushing at his knowing smile.

"It err it is rather sexy isn’t it..." he growls running a hand over the front. You couldn’t resist reaching out and running your fingers over the rough cut leather...  
"God that’s...exotic..." you giggle suddenly finding both hands flat against his chest, he smiles wickedly down at you and leans in to whisper. "I find it a bit of a kink...the whole...father forgive me for I have sinned..." he purrs making you shiver as his stash tickles your ear.

You fight back a moan as his long fingers find the skin just below your shirt and you turn your head letting his lips brush yours, his beard slightly coarse against your chin.  
You press closer kissing him lightly your brain buzzing with erotic thoughts.  
He chuckles but you feel it rumble through his chest more than hear it for the blood rushing in your ears. 

"I think you have something to confess my dear...you have the scent of a heated vixen on you...care to share" he breathes palming your bottom and giving it a squeeze.  
You moan pressing yourself into him and raking your nails into his short hair. "Forgive father, I’ve been bad, I’ve been very bad. I need to be punished..." you pant as he nips gently at your neck.  
He hums his agreement against your neck feeling himself harden as you grind against his thigh.  
"Strip...now...these vixen clothes are forbidden in my rooms" he breathes in your ear, his Scottish accent going straight between your legs as he helps you began to remove your clothes. 

You suddenly feel shy. Why shouldn't you? You’re as naked as the day you were born stood in front of Peter and utterly turned on by the whole Cardinal confession role-play.  
He licks his lips as he gazes at your naked form, you wouldn’t be leaving until he had marked you with a few memories.  
"Get on the bed..." he nods towards it, "now child..." he adds when you hesitate , You do as you’re told your arms held close to your chest trying to cover yourself, you kneel on the bed waiting for his next order, but he just roughly grasped the back of your head and presses your face to his crotch, you can feel the heat of his arousal through the soft fabric, he groans as you nuzzle harder feeling him pulsate eagerly, he nods again and you pull down the fabric of his velvet breeches to have the heat of his own length press hard against your cheek, you feel your mouth water at the sight of his size.

"Suck me you minx, you want to be forgiven do you not!" He grunts thrusting his hips against your face as you lick at his member.  
You nod shyly and take him into your mouth, your lips hot and wet. 

Your fingers grip at the sheets tightly as he fucks your mouth.  
"Ah you like this don’t you child, you like being dominated by a brother of god!" He growls pushing himself further down your throat and tugging at your hair.  
You grunt and cough as he pleasures himself in your mouth whilst your own heat goes ignored, your thighs damp with your want.  
You hold firm and try to relax your throat as he moans out his oncoming orgasm and spills violently into your mouth, his seed bitter and thick dribbling down your chin.  
You’re unsure how to react so hold it in your mouth as you look up to him, when he puyous you back and presses you down on the bed.  
"Swallow" he commands softly a little dazed from his orgasm. You obey again, wincing at the odd taste as you do. He grasps your chin opening your mouth to see if you have swallowed it all before humming his approval and kissing you roughly licking away the traces on your chin.

He loved the taste of himself it was a kink he never spoke of.  
You moan feeling the leather press against your centre and peter turned his attention. You moan again clutching at his shoulders, eyes begging for him to release you.  
He seems to consider the look before speaking. "Tell me, what do you want? You want me to cleanse you of your...sins?" He purrs hotly in your ear as he pressed a long finger into your wet entrance. You gasp and nod "yes..." you whimper which earns you an almost bruising grip on your face again.  
"Yes...what?!" He growls.

"Yes father, please, father forgive me" you beg arching yourself to feel the leather against your bare skin.  
Peter smiled and chuckled pressing a second finger into your sopping wet core. You were loving this...  
He pushes you back against the bed again and sat back between your thighs spreading them wide when you try to cover yourself.  
He bent low, his beard brushing your clit, you buck and bite your lip, "hush child, don’t want god to see you've been a .... Bad girl." He smirks and keeping eye contact he flicks out his tongue swiping a long hot line over your folds.

"Huh-mmummmmm" You’re moaning, running your hands through his soft silver hair pushing off the little cap.  
Peter smirks. Lifting your hips for better access he dips his head again and presses his tongue inside you tasting your arousal and feeling it soak into his beard.  
You gasp and buck at the sensation. It was so new and raw. It was coarse one moment and almost soft in another.  
You toss your head wildly; moaning his name as he skilfully brought you to the edge, but stopped mere moments from the crashing crescendo.  
You whine when he pulls back his hand grasping you roughly and pulling you up into a hot kiss, god he tasted good. Well, he tasted of you. Sweet and sour.  
He presses his new firmed arousal against your entrance as you lick your juices from his beard.

"Do you want this? Do you want to be cleansed?" He breathes against your neck as he bites your shoulder.  
"Yes! Father! Take me" You beg. Peter can’t hold back the moan he lets loose hearing that said in his ear.  
He drops you back to the bed and rolls you on your front pulling you to kneel so he could sit behind. Swatting playfully at your behind as you press closer and he sheathed himself inside you.  
"Fuck" he breathed as you rocked back against him as he thrust into your.  
He grunted and tugged himself free of the heavy leather jacket and lay on you pressing you down gripping your hips brusingly as he sped up.  
"Fuck me father!" You cried as you lent up to claim his lips roughly.

Breaking the kiss he bites into your shoulder as you grasp the chain that is still round his neck and pull on it.  
"Gunna-ah!" Peter grunts but cut short as you’re screaming out your own and your inner walls milk him for all he is worth.  
He rolls off you and lifts your limp form into his arms as you both lay recovering on the damp sheets.  
"So...I’m guessing you in the mood for Italian food?" He jokes and you giggle tugging the sheets up over your body. 

"That sounds great...but I don’t think any Italian can match up to the one I just had..." you smirk then laugh as his eyebrows shoot up and he gives you a scandalized look. “Good mother of Mary sweetheart looks like you might need to go back to confession..." he winks. You giggle again. "Oh no worries father...I think ill visit every Sunday from now on"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this please leave a review...if i don't get any this will be the only one I write.


End file.
